Mapping textures onto surfaces of computer-generated objects is a technique which greatly improves the realism of their appearance. For instance, many surfaces are characterized by surface roughness which in a digitized image manifests itself in the form of local variations in brightness from one pixel to the next. Unfortunately, altering pixels in computer generated images to generate surface textures in such images imposes high computational demands and, even worse, tremendous memory bandwidth requirements on the graphics system. Tight cost constraints imposed upon the design of most products in conjunction with ever increasing user expectations make the design of a powerful texture mapping unit a difficult task.
In the present specification, we use the term “texture” as a synonym for any image or structure to be mapped onto an object, unless explicitly stated otherwise. During the rasterization process, mapping images (textures) onto objects can be considered as the problem of determining a screen pixel's projection on the image (referred to herein as the pixel's “footprint”) and computing an average value which best approximates the correct pixel color. In real-time environments, where several tens of millions of pixels per second are issued by fast rasterizing units, hardware expenses for image mapping become substantial and algorithms must therefore be chosen and adapted very carefully.
One approach is to create a set of prefiltered images, which are selected according to the level of detail (the size of the footprint), and used to interpolate the final pixel color. The most common method is to organize these maps as a mipmap as proposed by L. Williams, “Pyramidal Parametrics”, Proceedings of SIGGRAPH '83, Computer Graphics, vol. 17, no. 3, July 1983, pp. 1–11. In a mipmap, the original image is denoted as level 0. In level 1, each entry holds an averaged value and represents the area of 2×2 texels. As used herein the term “texel” (texture element) refers to a picture element (pixel) of the texture. This is continued until the top-level is reached, which has only one entry holding the average color of the entire texture. Thus, in a square mipmap, level n has one fourth the size of level n-1.
Mipmapping in a traditional implementation either requires a parallel memory system or sequential accesses to the texture buffer and is therefore either expensive or slow. One way to reduce data traffic is image compression. Its application to texture mapping, however, is difficult since the decompression must be done at pixel frequency.
There is accordingly a need for a texture mapping system which implements mipmapping in a rapid and/or a cost efficient manner. There is a further need for a texture mapping system which provides significant image enhancement at high rendering speeds. Moreover, particularly with respect to systems where cost is of concern, there is a need for an efficient compression scheme which reduces the amount of data required to be stored and accessed by a texture mapping system.